کاملا غیرعادی
by Mr. Devilson
Summary: ترجمه داستان انگلیسی Perfectly ABnormal از evansentranced. یک روز در زندگی کاملا عادی هری پاتر هشت ساله.


یادداشت:

این ترجمه ای هست از فنفیکشن کوتاهی به اسم Perfectly Abnormal نوشته evansentranced. این اولین داستانی هست که ترجمه می کنم و مطمئنا مشکلاتی داره. ولی به هر حال امیدوارم لذت ببرید ازش.

هری پاتر، ساکن شماره ۴ پِریوِت دِرایو، به اینکه کاملا غیرعادی است افتخار می کرد، و از این بابت هم بسیار راضی بود.

حد اقل این چیزی بود که عمو وِرنُن می گفت؛ و تا جایی که به هری مربوط بود، هرچه عمو وِرنُن می گوید چرندیات محض است مگر اینکه خلافش ثابت شود. حتی زمانی بود که هری صریحا از باور به اینکه زمین گرد است امتناع می کرد؛ زیرا آن را از عمو وِرنُن یادگرفته بود. فقط وقتی یک روز معلمش این موضوع را ذکر کرد فهمید که عمو وِرنُن، هرچقدر هم که احمق به نظر می رسید، گاه به گاه می توانست در مورد چیزی حرف درستی بزند.

اما هری با اینکه عمو وِرنُن او را غیرعادی بداند مشکلی نداشت. این موضوع بیشتر به این دلیل بود که عمو وِرنُن خودش، همسرش پِتونیا و پسر چاقش دادلی را در گروه «عادی ها» قرارمی داد؛ و هری فکر می کرد که اگر آنها آدم هایی هستند که عادی محسوب می شوند؛ او با غیرعادی بودنش می ماند و از این مسئله سپاس گزار هم بود.

پس هری پاتر پسری کاملا غیرعادی بود.

در صبح شنبه بخصوصی که داستان ما از آن شروع می شود هری جوان در انباری اش دراز کشیده بود و منتظر بود تا خاله پِتونیا قفل در انباری را بازکند و بگذارد هری برای صبحانه بیرون بیاید. همانطور که به سقف شیب دار نگاه می کرد؛ نقشه اش را برای آن روز در ذهنش مرورکرد. لبخند کوچکی روی صورتش شکل گرفت که وقتی قفل باز شد آن را سریع فروخورد. نمی خواست خاله پِتونیا به او شک کند.

خاله پِتونیا جیق کشید: «پاشو! پاشو و همین حالا صبحانه رو درست کن!»

هری به سمت سقف چشم نازک کرد و شروع کرد به پوشیدن لباس های بیش از حد گشادش. یک عنکبوت از پیراهنش پایین رفت و هری آن را با دقت در دستش نگه داشت. او وقتی به اتاق نشیمن قدم گذاشت و به سمت آشپزخانه به راه افتاد دستش را پشت سرش پنهان کرد.

خاله پِتونیا به او اخم کرد و گفت: «خوب، اونجا واینستا، صبحانه رو آماده کن.»

هری جلوی اجاق جا گرفت و ماهی های دودی را هم زد. به نظر می رسید آن صبح برای صبحانه پنکیک داشتند. چه عالی.

هری لبخند کوچکی را پنهان کرد و عنکبوت را در خمیر پنکیک انداخت و آن را هم زد. این حتما کمی طعم اضافی به مخلوط می داد.

به زودی صبحانه آماده و میز چیده شد. طبق معمول هری غذای خیلی کمی خورد؛ اما به دلیلی او با این موضوع هیچ مشکلی نداشت.

عمو وِرنُن گاز بزرگی از پنکیکش گرفت و گفت: «پِتونیا، مزه این پنکیکا فرق می کنه. چیزی بهشون اضافه کردی؟»

پِتونیا اخم کرد و گفت: «یه خورده دار چین توشه، ولی من همیشه دار چین توی پنکیک می ریزم.» پِتونیا گازی به پنکیک خودش زد و متفکرانه آن را جوید. بعد گفت: «آره، فکر می کنم مزش یه کم عجیبه.»

عمو وِرنُن به او اطمینان داد: «ولی مزش اصلا بد نیست.»

در آن لحظه هری مجبور شد از آشپزخانه بیرون برود. وقتی داشت از میان اتاق نشیمن رد می شد متوجه شد که تلوزیون با صدای بلند روشن است. دادلی باید بیدار شده باشد.

هری وقتی صدای کشیده شدن سیفون دستشویی کنار اتاق نشیمن را شنید از جا پرید. او کنترل تلویزیون را برداشت و شبکه را به کانال تاریخ تغییر داد و کنترل را بین کوسن ها چپاند. بعد با عجله از اتاق خارج و به سمت آشپزخانه به راه افتاد.

عمو وِرنُن بشقابش را کنار زد و بلند شد. بعد با بدخلقی گفت: «پسر، ظرفا رو بشور. وقتیم که ظرفا تموم شد چمنو بزن و پرچینو حرس کن.»

هری سری به نشانه تایید تکان داد و شروع کرد به جمع کردن میز. خاله پِتونیا در اتاقک لباسشویی ناپدید شد و عمو وِرنُن در اتاق نشیمن به دادلی در جستجوی دیوانه وارش به دنبال کنترل تلویزیون پیوست.

هری آهی کشید و شیر آب را باز کرد. او بطری مایه ظرفشویی را برداشت و با نگاهی دزدکی به در اتاقک لباسشویی با یک فشار نصف مایه را در سینک ظرفشویی ریخت.

بعد از حدود ده دقیقه ساییدن قابلمه و ماهیتابه ها، هری یک بشقاب را به زمین انداخت.

زیر لب گفت: «آخ، دست گل به آب دادی هری.»

بعد از چند دقیقه همه آثار باقیمانده از ظرف شکسته در سطل زباله ناپدید شده بود.

بعد از پنج دقیقه و سه ظرف شکسته دیگر، هری شیر آب را بست و دست هایش را با یک حوله خشک کرد. او متفکرانه سرش را خاراند و از در پشتی بیرون رفت.

خاله پِتونیا صدا زد: «پسر!»

هری چشم نازک کرد و به داخل برگشت.

«وقتی شستن این لباسا تموم شد؛ همشون رو تا کن و کنار بذار؛ فهمیدی؟»

هری در حالی که به سبد لباس های رنگی نگاه می کرد وظیفه شناسانه گفت: «چشم خاله.»

خاله پِتونیا نگاهی تحقیرآمیز به او انداخت و در اتاق نشیمن به دادلی و عمو وِرنُن پیوست.

هری به ماشین لباس شویی نگاه کرد. حدود بیست دقیقه دیگر خاله پِتونیا لباس ها را داخل خشک کن می گذاشت.

او جوراب قرمزی را از سبد قاپ زد و آن را در ماشین لباس شویی لا به لای لباس های سفید انداخت؛ بعد به سمت آلونکی که چمن زن در آن بود رفت.

بعدا، وقتی زدن چمن ها را تمام کرد (و تصادفا چمن زن را از روی چندتا از گل های خاله پِتونیا گذراند) و پرچین را حرس کرد؛ هری وارد اتاق جلویی شد و به اطرافش نگاه کرد. بعد از اینکه با دقت عکسی از دادلی را که خاله پِتونیا اصرار داشت هر دفعه از اتاق رد می شد آن را صاف کند دوباره کج کرد؛ وارد حمام شد و برچسب قوطی های شامپو را دوباره با هم عوض کرد. او مجبور بود هر بار دورسلی ها شامپو جدید می خریدند این کار را انجام دهد.

هری فکر کرد که شاید داد و فریاد ناشی از کلک انداختن جوراب قرمز بین لباس های سفید را از دست داده است؛ ولی خوشبختانه خاله پِتونیا هنوز داشت در مورد آن گلایه می کرد.

«قسم می خورم که من اون جورابو توی ماشین لباس شویی نذاشتم. بعد از دفعه قبلی که اینجوری شد، قبل از اینکه لباسا رو توی ماشین بذارم خصوصا چک کردم که لباس رنگی بینشون نباشه.»

عمو وِرنُن جرعه ای چای نوشید و گفت: «خوب عزیزم، شاید ندیدیش؛ می دونی که دادلی بعضی وقتا چطوریه. شاید جورابو توی جیب شلوارش گذاشته.»

«آره، شاید اینطور باشه. نمی دونم چرا این کارو می کنه.»

عمو وِرنُن گفت: «نمی دونم؛ شاید باید باهاش حرف بزنم.»

خاله پِتونیا جایش را در کتابی که می خواند نشانه گزاری کرد؛ آن را پایین گذاشت و گفت: «شاید.» وِرنُن به او نگاه کرد و ابرویی بالا انداخت. خاله پِتونیا فقط به او نگاه کرد و گفت: «هیچوقت مثل الآن نمی شه.»

عمو وِرنُن آهی کشید و ناگهان چایش را روی میز گذاشت، با تقلا از جا بلند شد و گفت: «باشه، پس بیا بریم.»

عمو وِرنُن و خاله پِتونیا با هم اتاق را ترک کردند. هری قبل از اینکه آنها او را ببینند از درگاه کنار رفت. او با بی خیالی کنار صندلی خاله پِتونیا مکث کرد و نشانه لای کتاب را چند فصل جلو برد؛ بعد چند پاکت نمک را در کاسه شکر خالی کرد و آن را هم زد. بیسکویتی را قاپ زد و گاز بزرگی از ان گرفت؛ بعد از اتاق بیرون رفت و به سمت ماشین عمو وِرنُن به راه افتاد تا کلک جدیدش را اجرا کند. او اوایل آن روز کلید ماشین را کش رفته بود و حالا از آن استفاده کرد و وارد ماشین شد و رادیو را روشن کرد.

عمو وِرنُن همیشه دوست داشت به میز گردها گوش کند تا بتواند سر گویندگان آنها داد بزند. هری هفته پیش وقتی خاله پِتونیا او و دادلی را مجبور کرده بود که با او به خرید بروند دادلی را در حال ور رفتن به دکمه های رادیو دیده بود. هری فکر می کرد که می داند چطور شبکه های از پیش تنظیم شده را تغییر دهد.

هری بین شبکه ها گشت تا اینکه شبکه راک اند رولی را پیدا کرد که به طور مناسبی بلند بود و آن را به عنوان شبکه شماره یک تنظیم کرد. شماره دو را روی یک شبکه پایین تر از شبکه ای که عمو وِرنُن قبلا تنظیم کرده بود قرار داد. سومین شبکه یک شبکه موسیقی کلاسیک شد؛ چهارمی ظاهرا به یک زبان خارجی بود و او آخرین شبکه را روی یک شبکه موسیقی کانتری تنظیم کرد. هری لبخند خبیسانه ای زد. عمو وِرنُن از موسیقی کانتری متنفر بود.

داخل خانه، هری لباس های شسته شده را بررسی و شروع به تا کردن آنها کرد. به نظر می رسید خاله پِتونیا بلاخره جوراب هایی که دادلی آنقدر به آنها نیاز داشت را برای او خریده بود. هری سرش را تکان داد و یکی از آنها را یواشکی توی جیبش گذاشت. این دادلی چقدر همیشه وسایلش را گم می کرد.

هری لباس ها را بغل زد و شروع به بالا رفتن از پله ها کرد. او در میان راه لحظه ای کوتاه به انباری اش رفت تا چیزی بردارد. همانطور که رد می شد شنید عمو وِرنُن و خاله پِتونیا با دادلی حرف می زنند.

«دیدیدامز، ما فقط می خوایم بدونیم چرا همیشه چیزا رو اینجوری قائم می کنی.»

دادلی نق زنان گفت: «نمی دونم مامان! من اصلا نصف وقتا یادم نمی یاد که همچین کاری رو کرده باشم!»

هری تقریبا می توانست صدای خشمگین شدن عمو وِرنُن را بشنود. او دوست نداشت پسری با مشکل ذهنی داشته باشد. هری لبخند زد و حوله ها را در کمد گذاشت. زندگی خوب بود.

وقتی دورسلی ها به طبقه پایین رفتند؛ هری یواشکی وارد اتاق دادلی شد تا لباس های او را سر جایشان بگذارد. هری کمیک بوک تخیلی را که در مدرسه از یکی از بچه ها گرفته بود را از بین تیشرت های دادلی بیرون کشید و آن را یواشکی زیر دشک دادلی گذاشت؛ بعد یک پیچ گوشتی را از جیبش در آورد و شروع کرد به شل کردن پیچ های روبات اسباب بازی ای که عمه مارج اخیرا به دادلی داده بود. در ان بازدید هری بیسکویت سگ گرفته بود. او پشت چشمی نازک کرد و شروع کرد به کار روی تانک دادلی و جای برچسب های دکمه های آن را با هم عوض کرد.

وقتی به طبقه پایین برگشت؛ خاله پِتونیا با حواس پرتی به هری دستور داد که جاروبرقی بکشد. هری همانطور که با خودش لبخند می زد جاروبرقی را به کمد چینی عتیقه داخل اتاق ناهارخوری می کوبید. او داشت کم کم چوب کمد را می شکست.

در طبقه بالا، بعد از این که هری جارو کشیدن را تمام کرد؛ چند پونز را از جیبش در آورد و آنها را به طوری که سوزن آنها رو به بالا باشد در فرش ذخیم راهرو فرو کرد.

عمو وِرنُن ناگهان نعره کشید: «پسر!» هری از جا پرید و قلبش وحشیانه شروع به تپیدن کرد. آیا دستش رو شده بود؟

عمو وِرنُن دوباره صدا زد: «پسر! بیا پایین و به خالت توی شام درست کردن کمک کن!»

هری آهی از سر آسودگی کشید و سعی کرد آرامش خودش را به دست بیاورد. نباید آنقدر نگران می شد. آنها قبلا هیچوقت مچش را نگرفته بودند؛ هرچند چند بار نزدیک بود این اتفاق بی افتد. دو سال بود که هری داشت ذره ذره دورسلی ها را دیوانه می کرد؛ از وقتی که برای اولین بار فهمید او هیچوقت نمی تواند رضایت آنها را جلب کند. در ابتدا از این موضوع عصبانی بود؛ ولی به زودی فهمید که نمی تواند کار زیادی در این مورد انجام دهد و به جای اینکه دلخور و عصبانی باشد تصمیم گرفت از آنها انتقام بگیرد. با شناختی که او از دورسلی ها داشت؛ بلافاصله می دانست به چه شکلی انتقامش را بگیرد. او نه فقط کاری می کرد که آنها به حافظه و سلامت روانی خودشان شک کنند؛ بلکه در روزهایی که همه چیز خوب پیش می رفت؛ آنها را نسبت به یک دیگر هم مشکوک می کرد.

هری توی دلش لبخند زد و فکرکرد؛ مثلا مثل امروز. عمو وِرنُن در اتاق نشیمن نشسته بود و گیج و مبهوت به نظر می رسید. بی شک خاله پِتونیا بلاخره تصمیم قاطع گرفته بود تا دادلی را پیش روان شناس ببرد. هری لبخند بزرگی زد و بعد سرش را پایین انداخت و بدون جلب توجه دورسلی ها وارد آشپزخانه شد. خاله پِتونیا هیچوقت مشکوک نمی شد که این هری است که دارد همه این کارها را انجام می دهد. تا وقتی که در پس زمینه می ماند و کار عجیبی انجام نمی داد؛ مثل وقتی که پولیور بی ریختی که خاله پِتونیا سعی می کرد او را مجبور به پوشیدن آن کند جلوی چشمانش کوچک شد؛ او از توجه دورسلی ها در امان بود. فعلا خاله و عمویش به این قانع بودند که کارهای خانه را به او واگزارکنند و گاهی خشم خود را با فریادزدن سر او خالی کنند؛ اما در غیر این صورت حضور او را کاملا نادیده می گرفتند.

خاله پِتونیا با تلخی به کباب اخم کرد و چند ادویه را از کابینت بیرون آورد، آنها را روی کابینت گذاشت و فلفل را برداشت. وقتی رویش را برگرداند،، هری شیشه میخک خشک شده را سر جایش در کابینت گذاشت و به آن سوی آشپزخانه رفت تا میز را بچیند.

خاله پِتونیا برگشت و دستش را درازکرد تا میخک خشک را بردارد، ولی متوجه شد که ظرف آن روی کابینت نیست. او اخم کرد و در کابینت را بازکرد و ظرف میخک را بیرون آورد.

او زیر لب گفت: «می تونم قسم بخورم...»

هری آشکارا به او خیره شد. خاله پِتونیا به هری نگاه کرد و متوجه شد که دارد با خودش حرف می زند. سرخ شد، سر کباب برگشت و به هری تشرزد که میز را بچیند.

هری لبخندزد. او از زندگی اش به شکلی کاملا غیرعادی لذت می برد. اوه بله، زندگی خیلی خوب بود.


End file.
